


SNK Headcanon and one shots

by D4rk_susuke



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D4rk_susuke/pseuds/D4rk_susuke
Summary: Just a bunch of headcanons and one shot my mind make at 3am lmaoDon't mind my bad english, it's not my first language.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Reader, Armin Arlert/Reader, Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Colt Grice/Reader, Connie Springer/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Pieck Finger/Reader, Porco Galliard/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Reader, Ymir Fritz & Reader, Zeke Yeager/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	1. Pet names

**Author's Note:**

> HI ! so this is the first chapter, if you like it don't hesitate to leave a kudos and a comment :)

**How they react to their S/O calling them pet names.**

**Eren :**

  * fucking melt.

  * He was **NOT** prepared !

  * Was fucking happpy tho.

  * “Do it again.”

  * “What ?”

  * “Call me darling again please.”




**Mikasa :**

  * First time you see her blush that much.

  * Love it.

  * Be prepared, she won’t let you go after that.

  * She want to give you one too but can’t choose ‘cause you’re too perfect.

  * Wait !

  * “Hey perfect !”

  * She’s bad to chose pet names. But you love her anyways.




**Armin :**

  * This poor bean was **SURPRISED** to say the least.

  * Blushing like mad.

  * Stutter a lot.

  * Give him a hug so he can calm himself.

  * He’ll try to give you pet names after that.

  * Ends up to calling you sweetheart.

  * “Hey sweetheart, can you give me this map ?”




**Jean :**

  * Will smile like an idiot for the rest of the day.

  * He’ll hug you to death.

  * This horseface **WILL** call you angelcake.

  * **YOU CAN’T CHANGE MY MIND.**

  * Do. Not. Call him horseface.

  * He will get mad at you.




**Connie :**

  * Like Jean this kid will smile like a mad man for the rest of the day.

  * He’ll call you smootchie poo for some reason.

  * Or hot mama when you’re alone together.

  * Will be **SUPER** proud when you call him pet names in public.

  * “Honey ? Can you bring me this ?”

  * “Sure thing smootchie poo~.”

  * He **WILL** say that with a proud smile.




**Sasha :**

  * Call her a food name like honey, pumpkin, lamb chop or muffin and she’ll be all over you for cuddles.

  * She probably will call you food names too.

  * Sugar, love nugget and cutie pie are her favorite.

  * Give this woman love.




**Ymir :**

  * She was the first to call you pet names. You don’t mind.

  * But when you start calling her pet names **SHE WILL MELT.**

  * She’ll call you honey bun or bunny.

  * You **HAVE** to call her tiger.




**Historia :**

  * Ever since you meet her she was already calling you honey for some reason.

  * You call her princess or queen

  * And she always blush at that. ~~Even tho she’s a queen.~~

  * Let’s say it’s the voice you use that make her blush.




**Levi :**

  * You’ll have to be smooth with this man because he'll probably be smoother.

  * He’ll absolutely call you baby doll.

  * Stop you nose bleed please.

  * Call him lover boy and he will be yours for hours.




**Erwin :**

  * He will probably blush a lot the first time.

  * He **WILL** take you on his lap for a big hug after that.

  * He probably call you princess or queen.

  * He **WILL** call you hot stuff when you two are alone.

  * **whisper in your ear** “Hey hot stuff~.”




**Hange :**

  * They WILL call you dumb pet names.

  * Like babylicious or canoodle.

  * Call them captain underpants to make them laugh.

  * But if you call them sunshine they’ll pay attention to whatever you’re doing that day.




**Annie :**

  * She isn’t the type to give pet names.

  * You’ll probably be the first of the two to give the other pet name.

  * You **HAVE** to call her angel eyes.

  * She’ll smile and blush a little when you do.

  * She will try to give you pet name too.

  * Like luvs or precious.




**Bertolt :**

  * This guy was **NOT** ready.

  * Combo blush + stutters.

  * He’ll call you muffin but he’ll blush every time he does it.

  * Give this tall man a big hug.




**Reiner :**

  * He’ll be the first of the two to give the other pet names.

  * “Bubble, I can’t look what you’re doing I’m reading something…”

  * He was **SUPER** smooth.

  * He left you blushing like an idiot.




**Porco :**

  * This man is an idiot.

  * He doesn’t understand what pet names are supposed to be.

  * He **WILL** call you dumb names.

  * Little kinky and Boogie bear are his favorite.

  * If you call him pet name he will blush like a mad man tho.




**Pieck :**

  * Call her cutie pie, I beg you.

  * Or sleeping beauty.

  * She will blush then hide in the crook of your neck.

  * She probably just call you honey or darling.

  * Give her all your love and attention please.




**Zeke :**

  * Monkey man. You call him monkey man, you have **no** choice.

  * You also call him Tarzan and he call you Jane.

  * You also call him sexy beast for some reason.

  * He **WILL** call you sugar.

  * And he’ll probably whisper this in your ear when you’re doing the nasty.




**\-----------------------**

And that is the end of this chapter, hope you liked it.

If you have any character suggestions or headcanon suggestions you can put it in the comment section :)

bye bye !


	2. Cuddle session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How they cuddle with their S/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can ask for headcanons, new character and one shot in the comment section.

How they cuddle with their S/O

**Eren** :

  * This guy is a fucking bear.

  * No joke.

  * He is so good at cuddling.

  * He’ll probably hum a song in your ear while cuddling with you.

  * Hum with him and he will **FUCKING** melt.

  * A lot of forehead kisses.




**Mikasa :**

  * She **LOVE** to cuddle with you.

  * She will **NOT** let you go for the rest of the day.

  * She’ll put her hands under your shirt on your back and probably stroke it while your head is on her chest.

  * When you start to fall asleep she **WILL** pepper your face with kisses.




**Armin :**

  * A permanent blush will be on his cheek during the cuddling session.

  * He is **SO** happy.

  * He love you so much, he just want to cuddle with you for the rest of his life.

  * If you put your face in the crook of his neck he **WILL** **FUCKING** **DIE.**

  * Loves to give you kisses on your nose.




**Jean :**

  * This idiot doesn’t know where to put his hand.

  * He’ll probably put one in your back and the other will stroke your hair.

  * Likes to brush you hair while you sleeping on his chest.

  * Give him kisses on the cheeks and he **W** **ON’T** stop smiling like an idiot.




**Connie :**

  * He **LOVE** it when you put your face in the crook of his neck.

  * Do it please.

  * Kiss his neck while your at it.

  * He will **DIE.**

  * “Do it again (Y/N)…”

  * He’ll be **SUPER** embarrassed if his voice crack while saying this.




**Sasha :**

  * You’ll be both eating snacks while cuddling.

  * She’ll probably feed you if you’re too tired.

  * Kiss her on the cheek and she’ll be really happy.

  * But don’t do it while she’s chewing on something, she **will** choke.




**Ymir :**

  * She doesn’t know what to do.

  * **gay panic**

  * Help this poor woman.

  * Kiss her on her forehead to calm her.

  * Hug her and make her lay on your couch/bed.

  * She **WILL NOT** let you go after that.

  * She is a fucking koala.




**Historia :**

  * This small bean is always the one who wants to cuddle.

  * Give her what she wants.

  * She’ll lay her head either on your chest or on your stomach.

  * She **WILL** give your hands kisses.

  * You’ll have to give her forehead kisses to make her happy.




**Levi :**

  * He doesn’t cuddle much with you.

  * But if you ask him he will take you to cuddle for hours.

  * Give him nose kisses, he love that.




**Erwin :**

  * He doesn’t often have time to cuddle.

  * But when he does, you have **no** choice but to cuddle with him.

  * He’ll probably lay on top of you.

  * He’ll put his face in your neck so he can kiss it easily.

  * If you give him forehead kisses he **WILL DIE.**

  * You are sure that sometimes he purr.

  * Maybe he can purr.

  * That’s a mystery.




**Hange :**

  * This dumbass love to cuddle.

  * They **WILL** cuddle with while they’re working on something.

  * They’ll probably kiss your shoulder or your neck.

  * They does it because they likes to watch you blush.




**Annie :**

  * She **DEFINITELY** doesn’t know how to cuddle.

  * She just love when you give her a big hug with a kiss.

  * She like it when you kiss her nose or her cheeks.

  * **Do it.**

  * I beg you.




**Bertolt :**

  * If you want to cuddle with him you’ll have to show it.

  * Because this idiot is oblivious.

  * Hang on to him like a koala.

  * And give him a lot of kisses if you can.

  * He will understand if you do this.

  * He’ll then lay down on a couch/bed and cuddle you to death.

  * Combo blush+stutters if you call him by his pet name.




**Reiner :**

  * He’ll cuddle with you to relax.

  * I beg you to cuddle often with him ‘cause this man is a ball of stress.

  * Pepper his face with kisses and he’ll be the happiest man on earth.

  * He like to put his hand on your thighs while cuddling.

  * **STOP BLUSHING !**




**Porco :**

  * He **WILL** cuddle with you anywhere.

  * He doesn’t care about the look other gives.

  * He just want to cuddle with his S/O.

  * Give this idiot what he want.

  * Kiss him on the nose too, he love that.




**Pieck :**

  * Since she always lay down she always want to cuddle with you.

  * “(Y/N) please come here I want to cuddle.” **grabby hands**

  * “Okay cutie pie.”

  * Kiss her face, everywhere.




**Zeke :**

  * Be cautious when you cuddle with him.

  * Why ? Because it can turn into more than a cuddling session with him.

  * He **WILL** kiss your lips, and he **LOVE** it when you kiss his cheeks.

  * He’ll stroke your back under your shirt or probably just put his hands on your thighs.

  * Do not call him sexy beast while cuddling, unless you want to do _more_ than cuddling.

  * This is up to you.




\----------------------------

It’s the end of this chapter :)

Hope you liked it !

You can ask for headcanons, new character and one shot in the comment section.

Bye bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can ask for headcanons, new character and one shot in the comment section.


	3. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what kind of kisses they like the most.  
> I guess...  
> Kinda nsfw tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can ask for headcanons, new character and one shot in the comment section.

Kisses headcanon

What kind of kisses they like the most :)

**Eren :**

  * He’ll be embarrassed if you kiss him in public



  * He love to give and receive forehead kisses.

  * But his absolute favorite is kisses on the neck.

  * He’ll probably trap you under him if you do it.

  * Get ready to not walk tomorrow.

  * For the week if you add a lot of forehead kisses.




**Mikasa :**

  * She doesn’t mind when you kiss her in public.



  * Like I said in the last chapter, Mikasa love to pepper your face with kisses.

  * But if you want to kiss her, kiss her cheeks or her nose.

  * She **WILL MELT.**

  * If you kiss her jaw she’ll want to do more than cuddle tho.

  * **Do it.**




**Armin :**

  * Don’t kiss him in public, he will become a red statue.



  * If you’re laying on him, your face in the crook of his neck, please. **I BEG** you. Bite him.

  * The blush on his face will skyrocket.

  * But at the same time he will know your intentions.

  * He’ll probably be rough with you for the bite mark.

  * You’ll be the one with hundreds of bite marks after that.




**Jean :**

  * He’ll smile like an idiot if you kiss him in public.



  * Like said before, he absolutely love it when you kiss him on the cheek.

  * If you want to spice things up, kiss him directly on the mouth.

  * He’ll know where to put his hands now.

  * He **WILL** kiss the inside of your thighs.




**Connie :**

  * Kiss him in public, he love to show that you’re his.



  * Connie love it when you kiss his neck.

  * But he love it more when he’s the one to kiss your neck.

  * He’ll give you a lot of hickeys.

  * He will bite you too.




**Sasha:**

  * She’ll probably be the one to kiss you in public.



  * Kiss her cheeks and she’ll be happy.

  * Kiss her mouth and she’ll be yours for hours.

  * She love to bite you.

  * And she **WILL**.




**Ymir :**

  * She doesn’t mind when you kiss her in public.



  * She love it when you kiss her forehead.

  * But she like it more when you kiss her cheeks or her mouth.

  * She’ll kiss you cheeks too.

  * No, she won’t bite you, she’ll be too scared to hurt you.

  * You can bite her tho.




**Historia :**

  * She’ll be happy if you kiss her in public. She’ll be embarrassed too.



  * **Do**. **Not**. Bite her.

  * I’ll fight you.

  * Be gentle with her.

  * Give her nose kisses and some small kisses on the mouth.

  * You can also kiss her neck if you want her to be as red as a tomato.




**Levi :**

  * Don’t kiss him in public. Unless you want to have a bad time.



  * Like said in the last chapter, this old man love it when you give him nose kisses.

  * You can also kiss his mouth.

  * He’ll probably kiss your neck after that.

  * He **WILL** pepper you thighs with kisses.

  * And bite marks too.




**Erwin :**

  * He’ll be proud of you if you kiss him in public.

  * **Do it.**



  * You don’t have to do much to make him happy.

  * So give him just forehead kisses.

  * He will kiss your neck and probably give you hickeys.

  * He’ll also kiss your stomach for some reason.




**Hange :**

  * You’ll have to kiss them in public, you have **no** other choice.



  * They ******ABSOLUTELY** love to bite your shoulder.

  * They’ll kiss your neck too.

  * You’ll **HAVE** to bite their ears.

  * You have **no** choice.




**Annie :**

  * Don’t kiss her in public, she’ll work differently if you do.



  * You have to kiss her cheeks.

  * Her nose is a big yes too.

  * She’ll love to kiss your chest and your stomach for some reason.

  * Bite her thighs. Please.




**Bertolt :**

  * Don’t kiss him in public, he’ll be too much embarrassed to do anything correctly after that.



  * Kiss this titan on the mouth for god sake.

  * And give him hickeys please.

  * He’ll just kiss your mouth even more.

  * Like Annie he love to kiss you chest.

  * He’ll probably bite it.




**Reiner :**

  * Kiss him in public if you want to see a blush on his face.



  * When it come to kisses, Reiner is a big fan.

  * Pepper his face with kisses. He’ll kiss your nose in exchange.

  * He **WILL** bite your thighs and give them hickeys.

  * You **HAVE** to bite his ear and whisper his pet name.

  * **Do it.**




**Porco :**

  * This dumbass have **no** shame.

  * He **WILL** kiss you in public.

  * Be prepared. He will kiss you by surprise.

  * When you’re in private tho, he’ll kiss the shit out of you mouth.

  * He **ABSOLUTELY** love to kiss your mouth.

  * Bite his neck if you want him to calm himself... _Unless_?

  * He’ll bite you in return.




**Pieck :**

  * Don’t kiss her too much in public. Unless you want to cuddle for the rest of the day.



  * This cutie pie love it when you pepper her face with kisses.

  * Kiss her shoulders too.

  * Bite them if you want.

  * She’ll probably kiss your chest.

  * Or your forehead.

  * She’s so soft for you.




**Zeke :**

  * He’ll kiss your cheeks in public. Do it too please.



  * This man is a **beast**.

  * Literally. He like to bite you so much

  * Sometimes he bite so hard you start to bleed.

  * It doesn’t bother him tho.

  * Give him hickeys everywhere for revenge.




\---------------------------

It’s the end of this chapter :)

Hope you liked it !

You can ask for headcanons, new character and one shot in the comment section.

  
  


Bye bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can ask for headcanons, new character and one shot in the comment section.


	4. Colt catch up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adding Colt to the character list lmao  
> Don't mind me <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any headcanon, characters or one shot request, say it in the comment section.

Colt catch up

**Pet Names :**

  * Call him Monkey Boy.

  * It’ll make him laugh.

  * If you call him pookie or sweetie he **WILL MELT.**

  * He’ll call you cute stuff or squirrel to make you smile.

  * His favorite pet names for you are bunny, tootsie and sunshine.

  * He love to make you blush by whispering the last one in your ear.




**Cuddle Session :**

  * This kid **LOVE** to cuddle with you.

  * He’ll put his hands on your back.

  * Probably under your shirt.

  * He **WILL** hum a song while his head is resting on yours.

  * He’ll kiss your shoulders.




**Kisses :**

  * He’ll blush if you kiss him in public. He doesn’t mind tho.

  * Kiss this boy please.

  * He love it when you give him kisses on his cheeks.

  * He’ll kiss your mouth in return.

  * Give him hickeys on his neck too.

  * He’ll bite you in revenge.

  * He **WILL** give you bite marks and hickeys on your chest.




\-----------------------

This chapter was a bit short, sorry

I hope you liked it tho

Colt will be added to all the news chapter now.

If you have any headcanon, characters or one shot request, say it in the comment section.

Bye bye !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any headcanon, characters or one shot request, say it in the comment section.


	5. Spicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW so if you don't like this or are too young for this please don't read.
> 
> how they are during sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can ask for headcanons, new characters and one shot in the comment section.

How they are during sex.

**Eren :**

  * He’ll probably be gentle at the start.

  * But near the end he’ll be **SUPER** rough.

  * He like to hold you close while he plow into you.

  * He always want you to cum before him.

  * His goal is often achieved.

  * you will have trouble walking the next day….

  * He **WILL** top you.

  * But he doesn’t mind if you top him sometimes.




**Mikasa :**

  * She’s very gentle.

  * She doesn’t want to hurt you.

  * She have golden hands.

  * And she know how to use them.

  * She’ll make you cum first.

  * And she’ll probably overstimulate you.

  * She doesn’t mind you dominating her.

  * ~~It turn her on.~~




**Armin :**

  * During sex, he is a total other person.

  * He **IS ROUGH**.

  * You don’t mind.

  * You often get bruises where he putted his hands.

  * You also have a lot of bite marks.

  * If you ever try to top him, he will make you remember your place.

  * Do **not** try him.




**Jean :**

  * He like to take it slow.

  * **Painfully slow…**

  * But **DAMN** when you finally hit your climax you have reached heaven.

  * He love to taste you before entering you.

  * He likes to give you pleasure.

  * He **ABSOLUTELY** love it when you top him.

  * “Damn… you’re hot..”

  * Moan in his ear if you want to turn him on even more.




**Connie :**

  * He like to show that you are his.

  * So he’ll give you a lot of hickeys.

  * Where **EVERYONE** can see.

  * He love to fuck you by behind so he can access your shoulders, neck and ears easily.

  * He like to hear you moan too.

  * He also like it when you top him.

  * **Do it.**




**Sasha :**

  * She **LOVE** food play.

  * Her favorite food to take into the bedroom is honey, melted chocolate and whipped cream.

  * She loves them because she can lick it directly off of you.

  * She thinks every reaction you give her are so precious.

  * She **WILL** bite you.

  * Top her and she’ll be the happiest girl on earth.




**Ymir :**

  * She like to know that you’re okay.

  * Every time she does something she’ll ask you how you are.

  * “Are you okay bunny ?”

  * Bite her ear then moan and the tiger will come out of his cage.

  * You probably won’t be able to walk the next day.

  * She doesn’t really like when you top her, but she’ll let you top to make you happy.




**Historia :**

  * She can’t top.

  * Well, she can but she’s bad at it.

  * In fact she just doesn’t know what to do.

  * You’ll have to guide her.

  * If you want more action, top her.

  * Kiss her neck and give her hickeys.

  * Make her climax before you so you can see her face.

  * She’s so cute.

  * She **WILL** touch you everywhere during it.




**Levi :**

  * This man is **rough**.

  * He’ll probably make you climax more than once.

  * It’s possible for him to be rougher if you call him lover boy.

  * He will leave marks on your thighs.

  * When he’ll cum he **WILL** bite your shoulder really hard.

  * You’ll probably bleed.

  * You won’t be able to top him. **He won’t let you**.




**Erwin :**

  * This guy is soft.

  * He’ll do everything in his power to make you comfortable.

  * He’ll give you some hickeys.

  * He **WILL** put your legs on his shoulders.

  * I hope you’re flexible.

  * Moan in his ear to make him cum quicker.

  * He **LOVE** it when you top him.

  * **Do it I beg you.**




**Hange :**

  * They love roleplay. Doctor-patient roleplay.

  * They're the doctor here.

  * They’ll probably do ice play in combo.

  * They **WILL** make you cum with their hands only.

  * You can top them, but you’ll have to restrain every limbs of their.




**Annie :**

  * She **WILL** suck your tits.

  * She’ll put your pleasure before hers.

  * She’ll masturbate you until you cum then she’ll let you do the same to her.

  * She will blush a lot but don’t worry.

  * She won’t do a lot of noise so you better be happy if you ever hear her moan your name.




**Bertolt :**

  * He is really good at what he does but he doesn’t even know.

  * He’ll be worried to hurt you.

  * Moan his nickname to shut him up.

  * He is quick with his thrusting.

  * And he have stamina, **like a damn lot.**

  * You will cum a lot before he does.

  * He **love** it when you top him because he can watch you.

  * He **love** to watch you come undone on top of him.




**Reiner :**

  * This man is really gentle with what he does.

  * he knows his strength.

  * He’ll probably go **SUPER** slow so he can watch you come undone.

  * You’ll have to be very vocal with him. He love to hear your voice.

  * Moan his name or his nickname in his ear.

  * He’ll probably be rough after this.

  * He **ABSOLUTELY LOVE** when you top him.

  * It relax him a lot when you top him.

  * He fell loved that way.




**Porco :**

  * This idiot is a power bottom.

  * _You **can’t** **change my mind.**_

  * He knows how to use his tongue, and not to talk shit if you see what I mean….

  * If you tie him up he’ll be turned on for sure.

  * Talk dirty to him too.

  * He **LOVE** that.




**Pieck :**

  * This sweetheart **will** **fucking** **destroy** you.

  * **No joke.**

  * She have a lot of stamina so she’ll use that to her advantage.

  * Be ready for many rounds.

  * She’ll probably make you cum a lot too.

  * She will for sure leave hickeys on your thighs.

  * You won’t be able to top her. _Believe me._




**Zeke :**

  * Like I said before, this man is a beast.

  * You won’t walk for the rest of the week.

  * He is **ROUGH**.

  * He WILL fuck you in every position he find comfortable.

  * He’ll leave a lot of bite marks, some may be bleeding.

  * I hope you can bear a bit of pain.

  * He want you to scream his name.

  * He want everyone to hear you.

  * He won’t let you top him.

  * “ **I’m** the **Alpha** here, _sugar_ …”




**Colt :**

_(He is an adult here, I don’t want to get attacked lmaoo)_

  * He’ll probably be a bit rough.

  * He **WILL** put your legs _(or at least one)_ on his shoulders.

  * He will definitely make you suck his fingers for some reason.

  * He’ll leave hickeys and bite marks all over your shoulders.

  * He actually love it when you top him because watching you bounce up and down on him turn him on.




\-------------------------

This is the end of this chapter, I hope you liked it.

A friend of mine asked for it (Mel I’m looking at you)

You can ask for headcanons, new characters and one shot in the comment section.

Bye bye !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can ask for headcanons, new characters and one shot in the comment section.


	6. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take you on a date  
> Or you take them out on a date lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to add a character, ask in the comment section.
> 
> Headcanons suggestion ? Comment section !
> 
> One shot request ? Comment section !

Dates headcanons.

They take you on a date.

**Eren :**

  * He will take you to a small coffee shop.

  * He’ll pay for your drink.

  * Actually he’ll pay for **everything** you ask for.

  * Kiss him on the cheek, he deserve it.




**Mikasa :**

  * She will take you to a fancy restaurant to impress you.

  * She’s **SO** **FUCKING** nervous tho.

  * She probably be clumsy.

  * Take her hand in yours to calm her down.

  * She will smile for the rest of the date.




**Armin :**

  * He’ll probably take you to a date at the library.

  * Book date.

  * At the end you’ll probably do a book castle.

  * You will both cuddle in your fort.

  * Kiss him a lot.

  * He was nervous to ask you out on a date.




**Jean :**

  * Cuddle date.

  * He actually didn’t wanted to go out.

  * He just wanted you for himself.

  * You can tease him for that, he’ll blush and deny it.

  * Kiss his cheeks please.




**Connie :**

  * He was **FUCKING** nervous to ask you out.

  * He **WILL** take you to a fair.

  * He’ll make you laugh a lot.

  * Making you laugh make him confident.

  * At the end of the date you’ll kiss in the ferry wheel.

  * He will melt.




**Sasha :**

  * Cooking date.

  * You have **no** choice.

  * You’ll bake a cake with her.

  * Well… Actually you will bake a cake FOR her.

  * She is extremely happy.

  * There will be a flour war at some point.




**Ymir :**

  * She will take you to swim at a lake.

  * She **WILL** bring some snacks to share with you after swimming.

  * She’ll probably blush a lot when you’ll remove you clothes (you have a swimsuit tho) to go swimming.

  * Cuddle in the water :D

  * You think this moment was magic.

  * 10/10 would recommend.




**Historia :**

  * She’ll take you to go to the orphanage to take care of the children.

  * She actually didn’t told you it was a date, but you figured it.

  * The children call her mom and they call you mom/dad/dama/maddy.

  * You’ll end up falling asleep, her and some children in a big hug.

  * Someone took a picture.




**Levi :**

  * This man won’t take you on dates.

  * So you’ll just have to invite yourself in his office.

  * Cuddle with him while he’s working.

  * ~~He won’t admit it, but those are is favorite moments.~~




**Erwin :**

  * He will take you on a horse ride date.

  * The horse didn’t want to listen to him so it was fun.

  * You’ll probably do a picnic at a pond with him.

  * This was super cool.

  * He will kiss you a lot during the ride.

  * You’ll have to thank him a lot after this activity.

  * ~~It costed him an arm.~~




**Hange :**

  * Science fair date.

  * It was actually pretty funny.

  * You’ll do it again with no problem.

  * They’ll probably drag you everywhere.

  * “Hoooo ! Look at that” **notice something else** “Hooo but look at that !!”

  * They were cute.




**Annie :**

  * You actually were the one to ask her out.

  * She obviously said yes.

  * You took her to a bakery/coffee shop.

  * She was happy to eat pastry.

  * After the coffee break you went on a small walk.




**Bertolt :**

  * This poor bean was **SUPER** nervous to ask you out.

  * He though you would say no.

  * Welp, you said yes and he was really happy.

  * He took you to a walk at the market place.

  * He brought you a lot of gifts.




**Reiner :**

  * He’ll take you to a zoo.

  * He love to see your eyes sparkles every time you see an animal you love.

  * He **WILL** buy you a plush of your favorite animal.

  * Kiss this damn blonde.

  * He deserve all your love.




**Porco :**

  * He’ll take you out to a cart race.

  * You’ll race against him.

  * You won the race.

  * ~~Well actually he let you win but shh, that’s a secret.~~

  * Your price was 2 tickets to an act play.




**Pieck :**

  * Obviously you did a cuddle date with her.

  * You wanted to go on a date.

  * She wanted to cuddle so it was a win win situation.

  * You read books with and to her.

  * She fell asleep on you.




**Zeke :**

  * It was supposed to be a cuddle date.

  * Let just say you were both a bit _horny_ …

  * You weren’t able to walk the next day….




**Colt :**

  * He took you to a marine biology center.

  * You had the chance to pet sea turtle.

  * You also saw a manta ray for the first time.

  * You held hands during all day.

  * He was happy to make you discover all of this.




\--------------------------

This is the end of this chapter !

If you want me to add a character, ask in the comment section.

Headcanons suggestion ? Comment section !

One shot request ? Comment section !


	7. S/O death or hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How they act if you're dead or hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any headcanons request, ask in the comment section.  
> You want a new character ? Comment section !  
> One shot request ? Comment section !

S/O Death/hurt badly headcanons.

You are dead or you’re hurt really badly.

There is some spoil !!! And angst too !!

**Eren :**

  * You’re hurt really badly, you’re at the door of death.

  * He’ll do everything he can to save you.

  * Probably kill or hurt the thing/person who hurted you.

  * Cry on your bed.

  * He don’t want to lose you like he lost his mother and father.

  * Mikasa and Armin will be here to cheer him up.

  * It doesn’t work.




**Mikasa :**

  * You’re dead.

  * She is beyond pissed.

  * She **WILL** snap at everyone who mention you or your death.

  * When she found your body she didn’t wanted to let you go.

  * She’ll cry a lot on your grave.

  * She just want you back.




**Armin :**

  * You’re dead.

  * He will cry every time you are mentioned.

  * He’ll chase down the thing/person that killed you and **WILL MAKE IT SUFFER.**

  * Put flowers on your grave every day.

  * He put your favorite flowers.




**Jean :**

  * You’re hurt and alive.

  * He will fight **BARE HANDED** the thing/person that hurt you.

  * You’ll have to convince him to stop because he’ll get himself hurt too.*

  * Kiss him to reassure him you won’t leave him alone.

  * He often think you’ll die like Marco.

  * He cares so much for you.




**Connie :**

  * You’re dead.

  * He found your body while cleaning the streets of the city they took back.

  * Your legs were missing.

  * He cried a lot that day.

  * He put flowers on your grave every time he can.

  * He want you to come back.

  * He misses you so much.




**Sasha :**

  * You got poisoned.

  * The poisoned thing you ate wasn’t actually for you but for Sacha.

  * She blame herself for that.

  * She want you to get better quickly.

  * She taste everything before you eat, even water, so she’s sure you’re safe.




**Ymir :**

  * You got transformed into a titan.

  * You were one of her follower when she was a “deity”.

  * During the tower attack she had to kill you.

  * She was devastated.

  * She saw you on the other side tho.




**Historia :**

  * You’re hurt badly.

  * You took a shot for her.

  * Someone tried to assassinate her, you just protected this queen.

  * She blame herself for that.

  * She’ll baby you till you’re okay again.




**Levi :**

  * You’re hurt.

  * You’ve grown up with him in the underground city but someone kidnapped you and tortured you.

  * You lost the use of your legs.

  * He killed the asshole.

  * He take you out sometimes so you know you are still loved.




**Erwin :**

  * You’re dead.

  * You got assassinated after he became Major.

  * He punched the shit out of the guy who killed you.

  * He blame himself a lot for your loss.

  * Sometimes he talk about you to Levi to blow out some steam.




**Hange :**

  * You’re dead.

  * You saved them from Bertolt’s explosion with the help of Moblit.

  * They wanted to protect you but they failed.

  * they blame themself a lot for that.




**Annie :**

  * You’re hurt.

  * You got hurt by a titan during a expedition out of the wall.

  * You came back to her with a missing arm.

  * She blame herself for not protecting you this time.

  * You reassure her that it’s okay.

  * You’ll just need a hand some times….




**Bertolt :**

  * You’re dead.

  * You got shot by the Beast titan during the expedition of the shiganshina district.

  * He didn’t know you died and excepted you to try to stop him from transforming into the Colossal titan.

  * He never found out you were dead.

  * He got to see you on the other side tho.




**Reiner :**

  * You’re dead.

  * You got killed during Eren and Annie’s fight.

  * He didn’t saw you come back to the army so he knew you died.

  * He blame himself for not protecting you correctly.

  * Some times he talk about you to everyone who want to hear him rant (Falco perhaps)




**Porco :**

  * You’re hurt.

  * You got hurt during the Mareylan war.

  * You took a bullet for Gabi.

  * Porco wanted to beat the shit out of Gabi for this but you stopped him.

  * He’ll baby you until the end of you recovery.




**Pieck :**

  * You’re dead.

  * You got hit by an explosion during the Mareylan war.

  * She wanted to save you but she had to win the war first.

  * She didn’t get to say you good bye.

  * Not even a grave were given to you.

  * You were just forgotten, well, not by Pieck.

  * She cried a lot.




**Zeke :**

  * You’re hurt.

  * You got hurt during the Eldyan Warrior training.

  * Someone thought it was a got idea to break your legs to prove his superiority….

  * Wrong idea.

  * The guys mysteriously died the next day….

  * Welp at least you get to be babied by Zeke.




**Colt :**

  * You’re hurt.

  * You took a bullet for him during the Mareylan war.

  * He blame himself for the wound it caused.

  * You reassure him by saying that it’s just a new cool scar.

  * He’ll bring you gift every time he can see you during your recovery.

  * Kiss him to make the stress ✨disappear✨.




\---------------

This is the end of this chapter.

If you have any headcanons request, ask in the comment section.

You want a new character ? Comment section !

One shot request ? Comment section !

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any request for a one shot or a headcanon you can put it in the comment section  
> Thank you :p


End file.
